Uma lição de vida
by Ane Whitlock Malfoy
Summary: "– São de propósito os esbarrões nos corredores e as provocações, vocês estão dando um péssimo exemplo para os alunos. Terminou satisfeita em vê – los sem uma resposta pronta. – Se querem tanto conviver, por favor, arrumem um quarto."
1. Prologo

**Prólogo.**

\- Bom dia, sabe - tudo. Draco cumprimentou com sua típica antipatia enchendo sua xícara com café preto bem forte. – McGonagall marcou uma reunião no período da tarde. Informou saindo da sala dos professores sem esperar resposta.

\- Chato! A mulher revirou os olhos e terminou de organizar seu material saindo da sala, tinha duas turmas pela manhã para ensinar transfiguração. – Acho que preferia Snape lecionando do que aturar o Malfoy todo dia. Continuou seu caminho resmungando sobre a infelicidade de conviver com o jovem mestre de poções.

As aulas passaram mais rápido do que gostariam e após o almoço estavam de frente com uma irritada diretora McGonagall, respiraram fundo seria uma longa tarde. Olharam – se de soslaio e por instinto uma careta surgiu no rosto dos dois.

\- Vou ser direta. Falou firme chamando a atenção do casal. – Estou cansada das brigas tolas e infantis de dois professores de Hogwarts, ou se comportam conforme tais cargos ou procurem outra instituição para lecionarem. Terminou com uma leve dor de cabeça.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, em todos seus 28 anos jamais tinha sido chamada atenção por Minerva e por culpa do loiro insuportável estava colocando sua carreira em risco, abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Por outro lado Draco Malfoy parecia entediado com a advertência da bruxa, era um hábito implicar com Granger e não passava por sua cabeça abrir mão disso.

\- A senhora nunca encontrará profissionais tão capacitados como eu e a cabeça de vassoura aí. Rebateu após um silêncio tenso. – Eu sou diretor da casa de Salazar e ela da casa de Godric é normal essa rivalidade ainda mais com nosso passado. Continuou seu discurso com um leve sorriso irônico. – Não posso prometer deixar tudo isso de lado, mas tentarei não influenciar meus alunos sobre esse tema. Levantou – se. – É só isso? Arqueou a sobrancelha debochado.

\- Sente – se agora Sr. Malfoy! Falou alto, esquecendo por um momento que ele não era mais um estudante. – Eu não desafie minha paciência, rapaz!

\- Se a senhora perde a calma com essa doninha, não pode me culpar por também perder. Hermione expressou sua opinião com arrogância. - Eu ainda não acredito que sou obrigada a conviver com esse loiro aguado. Empinou o nariz olhando com desprezo para o bruxo.

Decididamente Minerva estava com uma dor de cabeça imensa. – Vocês na realidade não precisam. Falou como se fosse óbvio. – Seu escritório é na torre da Grifinória e o do Sr. Malfoy fica nas masmorras. Continuou com um sorriso interno vendo a careta que ambos faziam. – A escola é enorme e vocês possuem uma grade de aulas extensas, em teoria deveriam se encontrarem apenas no horário das refeições e nem precisariam conversar. Colocou uma mão sobre a outra na mesa. – É de propósito os esbarrões nos corredores e as provocações, vocês estão dando um péssimo exemplo para os alunos. Terminou satisfeita em vê – los sem uma resposta pronta. – Se querem tanto conviver, por favor, arrumem um quarto.

O acesso de tosse da jovem professora foi tão forte que o loiro precisou dar algumas tapinhas nas costas dela. - A senhora ficou louca?! Granger gritou. – Draco Malfoy é o ser mais repugnante e inútil que pisou na Terra, eu tenho asco dessa barata oxigenada! Continuo como se o próprio não estivesse lá e com o rosto muito corado.

\- Obrigado por tamanha gentileza, Granger. Draco respirava com dificuldade tamanha raiva. – E para constar eu odeio cada pedacinho dessa sua imundice!

Eles se encaravam com ódio queimando no olhar sem reparar na proximidade ou no sorriso contido de Minerva. – Chega! Ambos sentarem – se novamente, encarando a diretora com irritação. – Eu já dei o meu recado, agora saíam. Mandou massageando as têmporas.

Não esperaram outra ordem e se dirigiram a porta do escritório, raivosos e levemente constrangidos pelas observações feitas.

\- Ah, ia me esquecendo. Minerva falou já recuperada do confronto. – Esse final de semana será o primeiro passeio à Hogsmead do ano e você estão convocados para acompanhar as turmas.

Após se livrar dos dois professores problemáticos virou – se para o quadro de Dumbledore que sorria calmamente. – Alvo temo que novamente você esteja certo, esses dois são tão cegos. E riu junto com o antigo diretor.


	2. Um

**Primeiro Capítulo.**

Terminou de passar o perfume e perguntou – se internamente por estava se arrumando tanto para cuidar de um bando de pirralhos. Deu de ombros e pegou sua bolsa, não gostava de atrasos. Encontrou com Malfoy no hall de entrada, ele já pegava as autorizações dos alunos.

\- Bom dia, professor. Cumprimentou formal, medindo sutilmente o homem. Cabelos longos e levemente despenteados, calça jeans escura, coturno de couro de dragão e uma camisa de manga comprida verde escura. Ele parecia mais um aluno rebelde do que um profissional exigindo respeito, viu uma Sonserina do quinto ano suspirar pelo loiro, fechou a cara.

\- Bom dia, Prof.ª Granger. Respondeu sem olha – la. – Todos os documentos estão corretos, entrem em trio nas carruagens. Ordenou firme para os estudantes. – Vamos? Virou para trás com um sorriso de lado que sumiu ao encarar a bruxa, ela estava bem apresentável na opinião dele. Tinha feito algum feitiço no cabelo, pois estava com cachos perfeitamente modelados caindo sobre as costas, uma calça jeans justa e uma jaqueta vermelha finalizavam a produção.

A viagem até o vilarejo foi estranhamente silenciosa, ambos estavam perdidos demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Contudo a paz só durou até os alunos descerem das carruagens. Era realmente difícil supervisionar tantos jovens cheios de hormônios.

\- Éramos tão terríveis assim? Draco questionou irritado depois de socorrer uma sextanista da Lufa - Lufa que vomitava devido excesso cerveja amanteigada e lhe tirar 20 pontos pela irresponsabilidade.

\- Acho que cada geração está pior. Hermione disse sem sorrir. – Acho que devemos vigiar a Casa dos Gritos. Sugeriu com um suspiro cansado, não via a hora que o passeio terminasse.

Caminharam lado a lado e em silêncio até o lugar conhecido por ser mal assombrado, desde a reunião estavam comportando – se maneira mais civilizada. – Por que não se casou com o Weasley? O bruxo quebrou a quietude do momento.

\- Ele queria rodar o mundo como goleiro de um grande time e eu queria permanecer na Grã – Bretanha, então nós seguimos caminhos diferentes e continuamos amigos. Respondeu com um olhar distante. – Acho que sempre fomos somente amigos. Confidenciou sem saber de fato o porquê.

\- E o Potter? Insinuou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- O que tem o Harry? Rebateu indignada com a mente pervertida do ex – sonserino. – Ele é meu melhor – amigo como um irmão. Falou colocando um cacho atrás da orelha. – E você por que terminou com Parkinson?

\- Ela queria mais que um ex – comensal falido. Respondeu seco. – Depois que eu recuperei minha herança ela voltou, mas eu já não estava interessado.

O assunto morreu ali, pois escutaram um choro agudo de criança. Pegaram as varinhas e começaram a procurar a origem do som. Hermione soltou um grito abafado pelas mãos de Draco enquanto via jogado entre a cerca e um arbusto o corpo de uma mulher com uma criança chorando.

\- Eu vou te soltar. O loiro sussurrou. – Não grite vai assusta – la. Falou retirando a mão da boca dela. Caminhou devagar e com a varinha abaixada até a pequena menina de cabelos lisos castanhos escuros enquanto a professora soltava um expecto patronum, precisava avisar a diretora imediatamente.

Draco abaixou – se e com cuidado chamou a atenção da criança. – Oi pequena, eu não vou te machucar. Falou calmo e com um sorriso sensível. – Qual o seu nome? A menininha parou de chorar e observou com curiosidade o homem loiro.

\- Rose. A voz era baixa e tremula. – Ajude minha mamãe. E voltou a chorar compulsivamente, o bruxo voltou – se para Hermione que também se ajoelhava próximo ao corpo.

\- Oi Rose. A mulher falou suavemente. – Nós vamos cuidar de você, não se assuste querida. Era um tom indiscutivelmente doce. - Posso te pegar no colo? Perguntou gentil.

A garota levantou os bracinhos e se aninhou no colo da professora de transfiguração que levantou – se com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Draco. Chamou tentando não tremer na voz.

O homem levantou e virou de costas para o corpo morto da mulher, não tinha nada que pudesse fazer por ela. Observou como a professora abraçava a menina e então abraçou a ambas. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Granger. Sussurrou beijando carinhosamente o topo da cabeça da bruxa.

Dez minutos depois, Minerva aparatava junto de Harry Potter e dois outros aurores. A professora separou – se do mestre de poções e caminhou ainda com a menina em seus braços para diretora. Rose tinha caído num sono exausto. Draco foi conversar com os outros dois oficiais do Ministério.

\- Harry, eu acho que ela viu a mãe morrer. Hermione contou tristemente. – Precisamos leva – la ao hospital e examina – la.

O moreno beijou a testa da amiga e concordou com a mesma, era realmente uma cena triste. – Vocês não mexeram na cena do crime? Perguntou profissional.

\- Apenas a retiramos. Falou olhando a menininha adormecida. – Ela estava exatamente sobre a mulher. Informou séria. – Minerva, por favor, reúna os alunos eu vou para o St. Mungus.

\- Espere. Draco disse rapidamente. – Eu vou junto, quero garantir que ela ficará bem. Viu o olhar levemente desconfiado de Potter e revirou os olhos. – É apenas uma criança, seu idiota. Reafirmou.

Chegaram ao hospital rapidamente, já havia uma equipe preparada esperando, a criança passou por diversos exames e nada de anormal foi encontrado, Draco e Hermione aguardavam no corredor.

\- E agora o que acontece com a menina? O loiro questionou sério.

\- Será levada para um abrigo infantil, onde procuraram algum familiar ou será direcionada para adoção. Hermione respondeu com um brilho diferente no olhar. – Acho que vou me candidatar se não encontrarem nenhum parente. Confidenciou levemente insegura. – Ela vai precisar de alguém que a apoie e entenda o trauma que ela viveu.

\- Granger, você é solteira e mora num colégio. Informou sério. – Não acho que aceitaram sua candidatura.

\- Se necessário eu compro uma casa em Hogsmead e vou usar minha influência e a do Harry. Sorrio convicta de seu novo plano.

\- É uma grande responsabilidade. Comentou sem arrogância. – Vai mudar sua vida.

\- Eu sei Malfoy. Confirmou. – Só não consigo esquecer o medo nos olhos dela, uma criança não deveria passar por esse tipo de tragédia.

Christopher Boot, oficial do Ministério da Magia apresentou – se aos professores e informou que cuidaria de encaminhar a pequena testemunha dali em diante. O experiente auror percebeu no mesmo momento que a morena estava determinada a proteger a garota.

\- Eu permito que ela passe a noite com a senhorita. Disse simpático. – Só precisa me prometer que a levará amanhã para testemunhar, ok?

Hermione sentiu um alívio imenso em seu coração. – Claro Senhor Boot, ela estará lá.


	3. Dois

**Segundo capítulo.**

 _A mãe segurava a mão da filha e corria em direção à casa velha, elas tremiam e choravam. O medo da mulher refletia no pânico da criança._

 _\- Eu te amo Rose. A bruxa repetia pela décima vez. – Ninguém vai roubar você de mim._

 _Um homem alto, magro e com o rosto encoberto com um capuz surgiu empunhando a varinha com ferocidade, a criança foi deixada de lado e um duelo teve início._

 _\- Ela é minha. O bruxo falou num tom rouco. – Avada Kedrava! A maldição foi proferida com força, o corpo fez um arco no ar e caiu na terra._

 _Um soluço escapou dos lábios infantis que se transformou num choro intenso com direito a gritos apavorados, a menininha rastejou até a mãe e se agarrou ao corpo sem vida. O assassino ouviu sons de passos e rapidamente chamou a atenção da criança para si._

 _\- Eu venho busca – la. Prometeu e aparatou._

Hermione abraçou – a com força e permitiu que a menina chorasse, o depoimento reviveu as lembranças amargas e tudo que a professora de transfiguração queria era amenizar aquele sofrimento. Observou Malfoy entrar no escritório para relatar sua versão dos fatos e não pode deixar de sentir gratidão por toda solidariedade que ele estava demonstrando.

\- Tia Mione. A voz triste chamou sua atenção. – Não deixa ele me pegar. Pediu com seus grandes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

\- Eu prometo. Afirmou obstinada.

O diretor da Sonserina deixou a sala, ele caminhou até ambas, seus olhos estavam preocupados e era perceptível que não havia dormido bem. – Eu cuido dela enquanto você depõe. Falou sério já pegando a garota para seu colo.

\- Obrigada Malfoy. Levantou – se e beijou a testa de Rose. – Eu já volto.

Logo após depor, uma assistente social a interceptou e a convidou para um bate papo, Hermione sentiu o coração bater acelerado e suas mãos suarem devido à ansiedade. A outra bruxa tinha um olhar bondoso e analítico, e falava baixo garantido que cada palavra proferida era escutada e compreendida.

\- Então Rose é filha de Scabior?! O horror em sua voz chamou a atenção da Sra. Wilkins. – Como uma garota tão linda pode ser cria daquele verme. Falou inconsolável.

\- Conhece o pai da menor?

\- Ele foi um dos Snatcher que me capturaram junto com Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley na Segunda Guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Explicou ainda inconformada. – Rose não pode ser entregue a ele!

\- E não vai Srta. Granger. A mulher falou calma. – Ele é procurado pelos aurores por outros delitos, o assassinato da mãe de sua filha é mais um crime para sua lista. Esclareceu com seriedade. – A Srta. Rose será encaminhada para um orfanato onde terá condições de encontrar uma família adequada.

\- Eu quero adota – la. Falou convicta de sua decisão. – Quais são os procedimentos?

\- Creio que está sendo impulsiva em sua decisão. Wilkins falou com ceticismo. – A senhora é jovem e pelo que li nos jornais não é casada, e ainda mora em Hogwarts. Não acho que são as melhores condições para o desenvolvimento de uma criança.

\- Eu não vou abdicar do meu direito em querer adota – la, está correta em afirma que tenho um estilo de vida corrido devido minhas atividades como professora, porém possuo meios e principalmente vontade em me adequar para correta educação de uma criança. Rebateu com firmeza e autoridade. – Pretendo me mudar para uma casa confortável em Hogsmead e ajustar meus horários de trabalho com as necessidades dela. Terminou com os olhos brilhando determinados. – Eu me cativei no momento que a vi.

\- Se está é sua decisão, enviarei sua candidatura até o juizado e eles decidiram o que é melhor para o futuro da Srta. Rose. Disse convencida da veracidade das intenções de Hermione. – Você deseja cuidar dela em sua residência até a decisão final? Ofereceu com um sorriso gentil.

No lado de fora da sala, Draco distraia uma impaciente garotinha, ele não podia negar que já tinha se acostumado com a pequena e ousava até confessar que se a Sabe – Tudo da Granger não houvesse se oferecido pra adota – la, ele próprio o faria.

\- A titia tá demorando. Rose fez um bico irritado.

\- Você não gosta de ficar comigo? O loiro questionou com um sorriso amável.

\- Gosto sim, titio. Ela colocou as mãozinhas gordinhas no rosto de Draco. – Mas, eu não sei falar seu nome. Confidenciou com o rosto corado. – A tia Mione me ensinou a falar o dela.

\- D – R – A – C – O. Soletrou paciente. – Mas, você pode me chamar como quiser.

Hermione ficou encostada na parede observando o homem com sua futura filha, tinha a impressão que nunca mais se livraria de Malfoy, sorrindo bobamente ela se juntou a eles.

 _Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Se havia uma imagem que retratava uma dor pura, esse era o retrato de Rose no enterro da bruxa que agora todos sabiam chamar Charlotte Johansson, a menina parecia um anjo em seu vestido azul, ela segurava um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas e as lágrimas caiam com tanta intensidade que todo o corpinho tremia.

Malfoy encarava com pesar a lápide simples da mulher desconhecida, o professor ofereceu um lenço quando viu as primeiras lágrimas deixarem os olhos de Hermione, toda aquela situação havia estreitado o frágil relacionamento que mantinham.

Harry, Luna, Blaise e Ginny acompanharam tudo em solidariedade e quando finalmente conseguiram tirar Rose do cemitério ficaram aliviados em poderem almoçar. Todos resolveram realizar a refeição juntos na casa dos Potter, assim poderiam apresentar as crianças em um ambiente menos fúnebre.

\- Eu também perdi minha mamãe quando era criança, mas sabe de uma coisa ela sempre está comigo. Luna falou com sua voz extremamente calma. – Sua mãe vai viver para sempre em seu coração. Terminou apontando para o peito da bruxinha.

Rose a presenteou com o seu primeiro sorriso do dia, Harry sorriu orgulhoso para esposa.

\- Mione amanhã a casa estará disponível para sua mudança. Blaise falou orgulhoso de sua eficiência, o negro trabalhava no ramo imobiliário e tinha bastante êxito no que fazia. – Conforme suas instruções: três quartos sendo dois suítes, sala, cozinha, banheiro social e uma bela área externa.

\- Obrigada por tudo. Falou com um sorriso aliviado. – Eu renunciei ao cargo de diretora da Grifinória, assim serei capaz de ministrar com qualidade minhas aulas e ter um bom tempo para conviver com Rose. Explicou ciente que surpreenderá a todos.

\- Quem vai substitui – la Granger? Draco questionou com a cara fechada.

\- Neville. Respondeu sem sorrir, não havia sido uma decisão fácil. – Ele é um excelente professor de herbologia e foi da Grifinória. Explicou o critério da seleção.

Ginny deu uma risadinha quando viu Draco revirar os olhos, estava claro para ela que o loiro não tinha gostado da novidade. Ela olhou para onde Rose brincava com o pequeno James de cinco anos e com Morgana de três anos, e sentiu que a menina era a chave que faltava para unir de vez um teimoso casal de professores.

\- Ela tem quantos anos? Perguntou curiosa.

\- Quatro. O mestre de poções respondeu. – Seu aniversário é uma semana depois da cabeça de vassoura aí. Apontou para Hermione que ficou vermelha de raiva.

\- Estava demorando a voltar ao normal loiro aguado. Ela revidou sem perceber que sorria.

 _*Tradução:_

 _O sinal do pátio da escola toca de novo_

 _Nuvens de chuva vêm para brincar de novo_

 _Ninguém te disse que ela não está respirando?_


	4. Três

**Terceiro capítulo.**

Suspirou cansada se jogando de qualquer jeito no sofá, ouviu Rose soltar uma gargalhada e todo o esforçou pareceu ter valido a pena. Olhou ao redor, a casa estava bem arrumada e os deveres de seus alunos estavam corrigidos... Agora era só banhar sua pequena, ler uma história e dormir... Merlin, como ela queria dormir!

As chamas da lareira criaram vida e delas saiu um loiro estonteante com uma pasta nas mãos, Hermione levantou – se irritada e encarou Draco Malfoy com o pior dos semblantes. Nesses três meses ele havia a infernizado de tal forma que fora obrigada a ceder uma autorização no Ministério para que ele utilizasse sua rede via pó de flu.

\- Eu vou proibir sua entrada na lareira! A morena falou azeda, passando as mãos pelo cabelo que estavam uma verdadeira juba. - Você não tem noção de horários de visita... E ia continuar reclamando se a criança não tivesse literalmente se jogado nos braços do bruxo. - Sua sorte que Rose parece te adorar. Sussurrou enciumada.

\- Boa noite para você também, cabeça de vassoura. Draco implicou. - Sua amiga Ginevra Zabini me entregou os papeis da adoção para você assinar, se quiser posso ir embora. Abriu um meio sorriso cínico. - Eu jantei com ela e Blaise hoje, inclusive ela estava muito contente de ter acelerado o processo para você. Ele comentou colocando a criança no chão.

\- Tio _Daco,_ ela tá cansada não _biga_ com ela. Rose repreendeu sonolenta, ela normalmente "comia" a letra R quando se sentia assim.

Hermione nem se importou com o cansaço ou com a implicância do bruxo, finalmente ela poderia chamar Rose de filha. Seus olhos brilharam de emoção e lágrimas caíram sem sua permissão. Malfoy ficou encarando a mulher e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso sincero.

\- Parabéns Granger, assine a papelada enquanto eu dou um banho nessa mocinha. Ele falou já carregando a garota de cabeça para baixo ao banheiro.

As risadas foram na opinião da professora a sinfonia perfeita para o momento. _Rose Jean Granger_ , aquilo era música para seus ouvidos. Terminou de organizar os documentos na pasta e foi espiar o homem colocando o pijama na menina e a deitando na cama. Ela entrou e sentou na beirada da cama, um sorriso iluminado na face, todo o sono desaparecendo.

\- Hoje é um dia especial Rose. Hermione começou com a voz emocionada. - A sua mãe Charlotte sempre será sua mãe, e ela cuida de você lá do céu. E lá de cima ela viu que eu precisava muito de alguém para amar infinitamente, então ela te deixou de presente para mim. Sentiu as mãos de Draco sobre seus ombros. - Eu te adotei oficialmente e a partir de agora eu sou sua outra mamãe, se você me permitir.

Havia lágrimas presas entre os cílios da bruxinha, ela prestou atenção em cada palavra e com o coração aberto abraçou sua nova mãe com força. Hermione não sabia que sua vida era vazia até sentir o calor dos bracinhos de Rose e a garota só podia agradecer de ser tão amada e protegida.

\- Mamãe Mione. Falou sorrindo. - Gostou?

De repente Draco se sentiu um intruso, aquele momento, aquela mulher e aquela menina. Nada daquilo era seu. Afastou – se silenciosamente com o coração apertado de incertezas... O que ele realmente estava buscando se enfiando daquela forma na vida da insuportável sabe – tudo? Sem resposta para suas perguntas sumiu pela lareira de volta aos frios aposentos da masmorra.

Aos poucos Hermione conseguiu organizar uma rotina entre ser professora de transfiguração e mãe: acordava às seis horas da manhã, fazia o café – da – manhã e organizava o material que utilizaria no dia, acordava Rose e a arrumava para escolinha, ia para Hogwarts e ministrava suas aulas até aproximadamente às 15h, saía e buscava sua filha e então curtia o resto do tempo ao lado dela. Contudo, precisava admitir que sem a ajuda de Malfoy talvez não fosse possível. Ele estava frequentemente buscando Rose na escola e sempre se enfiava em sua casa para visitar a menina. Draco dava banho nela, ajudava nas tarefas e lia historinhas. Em mais de uma vez Hermione conseguiu corrigir provas e trabalhos porque ele estava lá cuidando da pequena. E nunca reclamou de cansaço ou negou algum pedido da menina, e ainda tinha tempo para ser um eficiente diretor da casa de Salazar.

\- Mamãe Mione, o tio _Daco_ vem jantar hoje aqui? Rose questionou com um sorriso alegre. - Eu gosto dele. Havia tanta doçura em seu tom.

\- Eu não sei meu amor. Respondeu pegando a filha no colo e sentando no sofá com ela. - Ele sempre aparece de surpresa. Lembrou com um sorriso distraído.

Nesse momento as chamas da lareira se agitaram, mas quem apareceu foi Harry Potter. A bruxa tentou disfarçar a decepção, mas não foi bem sucedida.

\- Estava esperando outra pessoa? O auror questionou com um sorriso dúbio. - Boa noite princesinha. Falou beijando as bochechas rosadas de Rose.

\- Claro que não Harry. Hermione falou com a voz aguda e as bochechas coradas. - O que te traz aqui?

\- Ronald está na cidade, ele quer conhecer a Rose. Explicou feliz. - Ele ficou oito meses fora, está todo mundo reunido lá em casa inclusive Malfoy que estava com Zabini, vamos?

Em vinte minutos a bruxa arrumou a criança e eles estavam na casa dos Potter, Luna ria abraçando o filho James enquanto Morgana estava pendurada no pescoço do Tio Ron. Ginny e Blaise se beijavam, sentado numa poltrona mais afastada estava Malfoy com cara de antipático que se transformou ao ver Rose correr em sua direção... Ninguém conseguia explicar como em poucos meses a vida do loiro mudará radicalmente e tudo era por aquela bruxinha.

\- É muito bom te ver Mione. Ron soltou a sobrinha e abraçou a ex – namorada. - Fiquei tão surpreso ao saber que tinha adotado uma criança, mas confesso que estou ainda mais surpreso ao ver que ela adora aquela doninha albina.

\- A vida é cheia de mudanças. Hermione falou se soltando do homem ruivo e caminhando até a filha. - Rose, meu amor, eu quero que conheça meu amigo Ron. Apresentou a menininha que mantinha um olhar curioso sobre o ruivo. – Ele é irmão da tia Ginny.

\- Oi. Ela falou tímida e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Draco.

O Weasley fez uma careta que foi retribuída pelo loiro e antes que uma briga de egos surgisse, a professora de transfiguração levou a filha para brincar com as crianças.

Durante todo o jantar, o mestre de poções sentiu vontade de lançar uma azaração naquele ruivo pobretão (Ok, ele não era mais pobre), ele tocava em Hermione e falava com tanta intimidade com ela. Por que Granger permitia essa troca de carinhos? E se ela quisesse que _cenoura ambulante_ fosse o novo pai da baixinha? E se ela quisesse voltar para ele? Pior! Por que ele se importava tanto?

\- Parece que você quer matar alguém. Blaise comentou risonho enquanto provava sua bebida. - Ciúmes de certa mãe solteira? Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios ao ver o rosto do amigo virar em sua direção em alta velocidade.

\- Não seja idiota Zabini. Foi rude. - Eu gosto de Rose, só isso. Explicou fazendo uma careta ao ver o ruivo beijar as mãos de Hermione. - Eu não sei o que aquela cabeça de vassoura vê no Weasley.

\- Ela é amiga de infância dele e ex – namorada. O negro o lembrou. - Não negue que está se apaixonando pela sabe tudo. Insistiu vendo os olhos de Draco ficarem injetados. - Você não consegue disfarçar.

\- Vou embora. O loiro falou revoltado, viu Rose dormindo no sofá e seu semblante suavizou pegou a menina e caminhou até onde o casal conversava.

Hermione encarou os olhos de Draco, notou como ele parecia irritado, ficou levemente perturbada com a intensidade que ele lhe olhava, sempre seria um mistério para ela como alguém poderia ter olhos naquele tom azul acinzentado. Ela percebeu que o ex – namorado ficou incomodado com a intromissão.

\- Vou levar Rose para casa, ela está cansada. Draco avisou com o tom mais íntimo que poderia forjar um sorriso desafiador desenhado nos lábios finos. - Se quiser pode continuar se divertindo com esse aí. Insinuou com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

\- Eu vou contigo. Respondeu de imediato e levantou do sofá para onde foi imediatamente puxada de volta pelo Weasley.

\- Como assim esse cara tem acesso a sua casa e a frequenta? As pontas de suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e sem perceber apertou ainda mais forte o braço da bruxa.

\- Weasley largue o braço de Hermione. Malfoy falou totalmente sério passando a criança adormecida para o colo de Luna. - Eu mandei soltar.

Todos ficaram tensos, Harry, Luna, Ginny e Blaise já estavam acostumados com os costumes que Hermione e Draco adotaram. O auror ficou ao lado do loiro, enquanto Ginny afastava sua filha e James da sala.

\- Você está me machucando Ronald. Hermione falou encarando com irritação a mão do ruivo em sua pele. - Eu não devo satisfações de quem eu levo ou não para minha casa. Falou com um tom autoritário que lembrava muito McGonagall.

O ruivo bufou e soltou o braço da mulher, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e num movimento rápido levantou – se socando o loiro. Três gritos femininos foram escutados e choro infantil deixou todos paralisados, Rose havia acordado e encarava o ruivo como se ele fosse um monstro.

\- Eu não _goto_ dele. Falou abraçando as pernas de Draco. – Tá doendo tio _Daco_?

Hermione estava furiosa com o ruivo, sem falar nada pegou a filha no colo e segurou a mão do loiro aparatando dali. Assim que surgiu em seu lar, respirou fundo e olhou para filha.

\- Desculpe te assustar Rose, eu vou cuidar do Malfoy agora e tudo ficará bem, ok? Falou ajoelhada para ficar na altura da filha. - Agora eu quero que você vá escovar seus dentinhos e coloque o pijama, nós vamos te contar uma história daqui a pouco. Mandou com gentileza e foi prontamente obedecida.

Draco havia se jogado no sofá e esperava com o pior semblante possível a bruxa dar atenção para ele. Ronald Weasley era ridículo, mas tinha um bom gancho de direita.

\- Me deixa ver se ele quebrou seu nariz Malfoy. Hermione mandou sem se intimidar com a carranca do professor Sonserino, ela tocou com delicadeza o machucado com um olhar um pouco culpado pegou sua varinha. – _Episkey._ O nariz do loiro voltou ao formato original. A mulher buscou um pouco de gelo e depositou numa toalha. – Coloca aí, já vai melhorar.

\- Weasley deveria andar com uma plaquinha de cão violento e irracional. Disse ácido. - Ele assustou a baixinha.

\- Eu sei. Disse cansada sentando ao lado do homem. - Ele realmente te odeia. Comentou.

\- E você Granger? Questionou retirando o gelo do rosto. - Você me odeia? O loiro a encarava intensamente, muito atento à futura resposta.

Hermione virou – se de lado para encarar completamente Draco: do rosto levemente ensanguentado até os coturnos de couro de dragão, ele era um belíssimo homem.

\- Já odiei muito. Admitiu sincera. - Mas, é difícil continuar odiando alguém que minha filha ame tanto. Continuo encarando o rosto do bruxo cada vez mais próximo. - Ah, mas você ainda me tira do sério. Falou com um sorriso ansioso.

Draco deu um sorriso de lado e com calma puxou Hermione pela nuca selando seus lábios com o dela. No princípio apenas reconhecendo a textura e o sabor, então criando intensidade e acelerando... Eles estavam devorando um ao outro... Eles estavam se perdendo um no outro.


	5. Quatro

**Quarto capítulo.**

Sempre havia gostado dos jardins de Hogwarts, quando aluna perdeu as contas de quantos dias trocou o conforto do salão comunal pelo ar puro, encostou-se a uma árvore e deixou um sorriso nascer em seu rosto, viu Draco caminhar em sua direção com um brilho malicioso no olhar que faziam suas pernas fraquejarem.

\- Finalmente te encontrei. Falou puxando a professora pela cintura e a beijando com volúpia quando se separaram Hermione estava vermelha e olhava para todos os lados se certificando que nenhum aluno estava bisbilhotando.

\- Não pode ficar me beijando durante o expediente. Repreendeu. - Por que estava me procurando?

\- McGonagall marcou uma reunião em meia hora, eu mandei uma coruja para Blaise buscar Rose assim ela pode brincar com Morgana. Explicou rindo do jeito recatado da namorada. - Todos os alunos de Hogwarts sabem que eu finalmente domei você, minha cabeça de vassoura. Implicou rindo do beliscão que a morena lhe dava. - É isso que ganho por me apaixonar por uma chata com tendências violentas. Continuo zombando até vê – la tão vermelha como a cor do uniforme de Quadribol da Grifinória. - Você é linda. Elogiou roubando outro beijo da professora.

A verdade que depois daquele beijo trocado no sofá, não tinha a menor possibilidade de se livrar de Draco Malfoy e a bruxa nem queria. Estavam apaixonados, e o mestre de poções fez questão no dia seguinte de mandar um bilhete agradecendo pelo soco e que devido a isso tinha ganhado uma namorada. O que resultou em outro soco de Ronald e uma Hermione altamente estressada. Mas, a vida entrou definitivamente no rumo certo e o casal passou a serem ainda mais parceiros na criação de Rose e os amigos com exceção de Harry adoraram a novidade.

Caminharam calmamente de mãos dadas pelos jardins, alguns alunos davam risadinhas quando viam o casal e muitas bruxas tiveram seus corações partidos com o namoro assumido dos professores. Assumiram uma postura mais séria ao entrarem na sala da diretora que tinham um semblante preocupado.

\- Boa tarde Minerva. Hermione cumprimentou com um sorriso que fechou ao encarar o semblante da diretora. - O que houve?

\- Boa tarde, eu chamei vocês aqui porque Scabior foi visto nas redondezas de Hogsmead. Informou direta. - Ele está sendo procurado pelos aurores, mas achamos que ele está atrás de Rose. Completou vendo o terror inundar a íris de sua melhor aluna. - Eu quis contar logo porque estou preocupada com a segurança da sua filha.

Por um segundo Granger ficou em absoluto choque, logo agora que sua vida estava inteiramente organizada surgia esse maldito. Logo após esse momento seu semblante focou em determinação. Ninguém machucaria sua filha.

\- Ninguém vai roubar Rose de nós, entendeu Hermione? Draco falou se virando para a namorada, dividindo aquele momento de angustia e determinação. - Vamos nos prevenir e Scabior não irá chegar nem perto da pequena.

\- Fico satisfeita acompanhar o avanço no relacionamento de vocês, eu particularmente já estava sem ideias de punição para dois professores que se comportavam como dois adolescentes apaixonados. McGonagall falou com um sorriso gentil e levemente petulante. - Era tão claro como o dia lá fora, só vocês não o enxergavam, eu tenho certeza que Scabior não terá êxito em roubar a filha de vocês, fique tranquila Hermione.

\- Mais alguma coisa? O loiro voltou a questionar com o semblante carregado de preocupação.

\- No momento não, qualquer noticia eu mando chama – los. Finalizou a reunião.

O casal correu para a residência dos Zabini, e suspiraram aliviados ao observarem as meninas brincando felizes. Ginny e Blaise souberem do problema por Potter e todos estavam preocupados com a segurança da criança.

\- Eu fiquei de olho nela o caminho inteiro. O negro falou firme. - Potter está montando uma verdadeira caçada atrás daquele assassino.

Hermione não resistiu, interrompeu a brincadeira e abraçou Rose até ela ficar sem ar. Amava tanto aquela garotinha que não suportava sequer imaginar ficar longe dela. Draco se juntou minutos depois ao abraço e prometeu para si mesmo que nada as roubaria.

\- Mamãe Mione e papai _Daco._ Rose falou feliz dando um beijo da bochecha de cada um deles. - Mamãe e papai. Repetiu com uma gostosa gargalhada.

Harry aparatou junto com Luna, ele carregava uma feição distante que virou uma careta de desdém ao fitar o namorado da amiga. Não entrava em sua cabeça porque Hermione estava justamente com o cara que a xingou tanto, sempre imaginou que no fim ela voltaria pra Ronald e todos seriam felizes.

\- Eles formam um casal tão bonito. Luna contemplou com um sorriso pacífico. - Eu imagino que o Malfoy deve ter lutado muito contra o preconceito com o qual foi criado, ele deve amar muito Hermione para abrir mão de um estilo de vida totalmente contrário. Além do que a Mione precisou aprender a perdoar e abrir seu coração.

\- Eu não gosto dele, mas admito que Malfoy esteja realmente empenhado em ficar com minha amiga e Rose. O moreno falou contrariado.

\- Draco sofreu muito quando foi praticamente obrigado a virar Comensal da Morte, ele viu coisas terríveis foi coagido a fazer coisas terríveis. Blaise se intrometeu no assunto. - Quando você matou Voldemort ele viu o pai ser preso e morrer em Azkaban, presenciou anos de depressão de Narcisa até o falecimento da mesma. Continuo no mesmo tom manso. - Draco acha que não merece ser feliz, mas ele merece sim e Hermione é a mulher ideal para ajuda – lo nisso.

\- Afinal eles nunca vão ficar entediados um com o outro. Ginny completou num tom sapeca. - Eles conhecem o pior de cada um e agora podem viver o lado bom também.

Não importava as divagações dos dois casais amigos, o mestre de poções só queria garantir a segurança de sua família. O namoro com Hermione podia ser recente, três meses apenas, entretanto o sentimento que alimentava sua alma crescia na velocidade da luz... Juntos e ainda mais unidos o casal deixou Rose brincando mais um pouco com Morgana, precisavam escutar as notícias do Potter.

\- Scabior foi visto próximo ao pub Cabeça de Javali ontem de manhã, porém não conseguimos encontra – lo ainda. O auror contou frustrado. - Tenho uma equipe revistando todo o vilarejo e as mediações de Hogwarts, e vou deixar um auror vigiando sua casa Mione.

\- Obrigada Harry, eu não vejo a hora desse pesadelo acabar. Contou encostando a cabeça no ombro do loiro. - Rose sentiu que estamos escondendo algo dela.

Conversaram por mais uma hora, então cansados retornaram cada um para seu lar. Draco e Hermione banharam a filha, jantaram e depois de duas historinhas fizeram Rose cair no sono. O casal ficou na sala somente se abraçando no sofá, absorvendo a ameaça e criando forças para seguir em frente.

\- Ela te chamou de papai. Hermione comentou após um longo período em silêncio. - O que você acha disso? Havia um sorriso inseguro em sua face.

\- Você sabe que eu a amo como uma filha. Draco respondeu sincero. - Eu me assustei um pouco, mas estou feliz. Completou dando um beijo estalado na bruxa. - Ela mudou nossa vida.

\- Para melhor. A professora completou. - Eu fiquei sozinha por tanto tempo depois que meus pais decidiram não voltar para Londres, mesmo com todos os meus amigos essa solidão nunca saiu do meu peito. Contou num tom nostálgico. - E agora estava tudo tão perfeito, Rose preencheu um espaço no meu coração e na minha vida que eu não sabia que estava vago e eu estou tão apaixonada por você. Declarou – se levemente corada. - Eu nunca achei que daríamos certo, mas eu tenho certeza que te amo.

\- Eu também amo você, sabe – tudo. Falou com um sorriso verdadeiro, beijando cada pedaço do rosto dela. – Amo sua chatice, amo seu temperamento mandão, amo sua inteligência, amo suas inseguranças, amo até esse cabelo que mais parece uma juba. Ela o calou com outro beijo que virou uma noite inteira de amor.

E na calada da noite, um bruxo suspeito por baixo de um forte feitiço de desilusão observava a casa que morava uma menininha muito especial, Scabior abriu um sorriso maldoso. - Até amanhã florzinha, papai vem busca – la.


	6. Cinco

**Quinto capítulo.**

Após três meses, Potter tinha efetuado uma verdadeira operação de busca por Scabior, sem sucesso. Apesar de tudo, Rose Granger crescia feliz e segura. Entretanto naquela manhã um pressentimento ruim atravessou o peito da professora durante a explicação... O diretor Sonserino invadiu a sala de aula.

\- Hermione, vamos. Havia uma nota de pânico em seu tom.

A bela professora ficou estática olhando para Draco Malfoy, o sentimento ruim praticamente esmagando seu coração. Ela estava com medo. Muito medo.

\- Ele pegou Rose? Questionou numa voz esganiçada, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Alguns estudantes cochichavam curiosos, outros mantinham – se quietos absorvendo a história.

\- Nós vamos busca – la. E havia uma forte convicção no olhar do loiro. - Entretanto, preciso da sua força e inteligência, meu amor. Nós precisamos ir. Ele estendeu a mão. Algumas alunas suspiraram. Hermione entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e sem olhar para nenhum adolescente eles correram.

Enquanto isso, uma criança chorava sozinha num quarto, o homem dos seus pesadelos havia retornado e não havia nada que ela sentisse mais pavor. Tinha tentado correr quando o viu chegando, mas ele estava machucando sua tia Luna, então foi com ele para assim ninguém mais morrer. Ela não aguentaria mais ninguém indo embora.

\- Quero minha mamãe. Choramingou, abraçando ainda mais forte o pequeno unicórnio de pelúcia, foi seu papai Draco que a tinha presenteado, ela amava o brinquedo.

Scabior ouviu o choro da filha. - Você quer sua mãe? Muito bem, eu vou busca – la. E deu um sorriso sombrio. - Ela é mesmo uma lindeza.

O ex – Snatcher escreveu um pequeno bilhete, se tudo desse certo em pouco tempo estaria fora do país junto com sua nova família. Ele não tinha planejado exatamente ficar com a mãe adotiva da filha. Contudo, ao visualizar que a bruxa era Hermione Granger seus olhos brilharam de cobiça. Ele ainda lembrava – se da fragrância dela.

Enquanto isso, Harry puxava os cabelos frustrado, sua esposa estava na cama do hospital ferida por aquele Snatcher desgraçado e sua sobrinha postiça estava no domínio dele. Viu quando o casal Zabini chegou.

\- Como minha amiga está? A ruiva questionou abraçando apressada o moreno.

\- Ela ainda não acordou, mas o medibruxo informou que ela irá se recuperar. Informou com muita preocupação. - Ele a submeteu a maldição Cruciatus. Disse com os olhos dilatados de raiva. - Eu quero mata – lo.

\- Fique calmo Potter, aquele maldito vai pagar por tudo em Azkaban. Blaise falou sério. - Ginny vai ficar aqui e você vai comigo encontrar Draco e Hermione, eles estão desesperados.

Com uma despedida rápida os dois bruxos foram encontrar o casal angustiado. Hermione tremia e grossas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, Draco tentava consola – la. Ele sentia – se impotente perante aquela situação.

\- Ei Mione, não fique assim. Harry Potter falou sentindo o impacto de assistir o desespero da melhor – amiga. - Eu prometo que vou encontra – la.

A professora se separou do namorado e abraçou o amigo com força. - Eu confio em você e vou ajuda – lo.

Nesse instante uma coruja entrou pela janela ela trazia o pequeno unicórnio de pelúcia que Rose amava e um pergaminho. Blaise rapidamente capturou o animal e abriu a carta.

 _Lindeza,_

 _Rose está chorando pedindo pela mamãe, não gosto de crianças choronas._

 _Solicito a sua presença para o bem dela._

 _Venha sozinha, tenho certeza que conseguirá me encontrar._

 _Scabior._

Hermione emitiu um som esganiçado ao escutar o horrendo apelido, seu cérebro rapidamente revirou todas as possibilidades onde o Snatcher poderia estar. Ela necessitava encontrar a filha.

\- Você está escutando Hermione? Harry falou e balançou os ombros da amiga. - É uma armadilha.

\- Eu sei. Afirmou com uma incrível dor de cabeça. - Scabior quer a filha, porém não quer cuidar dela. Ele precisa de mim. Completou com uma expressão de nojo.

\- Você não vai. Draco manifestou – se.

\- Vocês vão me encontrar, confio minha vida nas mãos de vocês. Hermione disse com um plano traçado. - Claro que eu ajudarei.

Durante algumas horas o grupo ficou discutindo planos e realizando um feitiço de localização com a pelúcia de Rose. Hermione, não foi conhecida como a bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração à toa. Ela colocou um pequeno rastreador trouxa no colar que usava, ela sabia que Scabior poderia até verificar algo mágico em seu corpo, mas não iria investigar algo que não era de seu mundo. Quando localizaram o possível esconderijo do sequestrador, a mulher rapidamente beijou o namorado e abraçou os amigos. E aparatou.

Quase sorriu irônica ao verificar que a floresta que se encontrava era a mesma que foi capturada pelo maldito Snatcher, havia uma cabana ao longe e certamente seria o esconderijo dele. Desenrolou o cachecol que usava e amarrou numa árvore próxima.

\- Eu vou te buscar Rose. Falou determinada com a varinha na mão.

Ela caminhou por uns cinco minutos, o casebre parecia abandonado por fora, entrou silenciosamente e se assustou com a cena que presenciava. Scabior estava confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona com a filha petrificada em seu colo, ele sorriu cinicamente com a varinha apontada para o pescoço de Rose.

\- É um prazer revê – la, lindeza. Sua voz rouca pronunciou de forma divertida. - Por favor, jogue sua varinha aos meus pés e saiba que ao passar por essa porta várias proteções foram ativadas e se seus amiguinhos estiverem lá fora não conseguirão passar. Informou muito calmamente. - Nossa filha estava chorando muito e para não machuca – la resolvi petrifica – la até sua chegada, agora largue a varinha. Repetiu a última ordem com um tom perigoso.

A bruxa fez como ele mandou ainda revoltada com a atitude do homem, ele parecia muito confiante que ela faria tudo que ele mandasse. Olhou para a pequena mesa lateral e viu uma poção que fez seu estomago embrulhar e seu desespero aumentar. Hermione percebeu naquele momento que estava muito ferrada.

\- Vejo que notou a _amortentia_ , por favor, peço que a tome sem resistência. Havia uma calma na voz do bruxo que irritava Hermione. - Não posso garantir a segurança da nossa filha se você não tomar a poção. Ameaçou contido. - Após isso, seremos uma família feliz, minha lindeza. A malícia escorria pelos lábios finos dele.

\- Eu tenho nojo de você. A professora pronunciou com uma careta, caminhando até a mesinha.

\- Não será assim daqui alguns minutos. Disse com um sorriso predatório. – Prometo não ser muito rude na cama, Hermione. Piscou e sorriu faminto ao ver os olhos da bruxa arregalar. - Beba logo ou machucarei Rose sendo ela minha filha ou não. Ameaçou com impaciência.

Com as mãos trêmulas a mulher bebeu o conteúdo orando para Draco acha – la logo, porém ao virar e olhar para o Snatcher não viu motivos para não ama – lo. Ele era sua vida.


End file.
